It has long been a desire of the computer industry to provide a computer system which facilitates productive access to putative users who are visually impaired. This desire has been frustrated by the fact that the predominant output medium for computer systems are typically visual in nature, such as display screens or printouts. These visual outputs are especially difficult for the visually impaired to utilize. While some attempts have been made to create audio analogues of the standard visual outputs, they remain limited in terms of ease of use and efficiency.
Furthermore, the difficulties innate to creating audio output analogs has been compounded by the near universal adoption of graphical user interfaces (GUI) as an output standard. GUIs are used to explicitly attempt to recreate a computer using experience which mirrors the form and manner with which objects visually appear in real life. This has the unfortunate effect of increasing the magnitude of visually impaired sensory deficiency. As a result, there is clear utility in and benefit from, novel methods and apparatuses for improving the audio output of computers.
For the purposes of this disclosure, like reference numerals in the figures shall refer to like features unless otherwise indicated. The drawings are only an exemplification of the principles of the invention and are not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiments illustrated.